Darkness
by the-truth-about-heaven
Summary: Iris is a creature of the night. A huntress, sleek and lithe. A wolf. She has long been haunted by nightmares of an accident caused by the enemy of her very race vampires. And now, she is on the hunt. Will she have her vengeance?Full summary inside R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Iris is a creature of the night, a sleek, lithe wolf. She has long been haunted by a horrific accident of her past, an "accident" caused by the very enemy of her race: vampire. Now she hunts them, the very creatures her very ancestors were said to protect. Will she have her vengeance? Or will the discovery of a secret so incomprehensable change all that she believes to be true?

Introduction

In our dreams our minds conjure fantasies formed by our own sub-conscious imagination. Within these fantasies impossibilities can become realities. We can re-live memories and replay our lives, and we can anticipate the coming days. However, it is also unfortunately possible for us to endure the memories we have forced to the desolate corners of our minds. It is then that our pleasant impossibilities become nightmares. And it is now that my own mind betrays me, dragging to my realm of dreams memories that refuse to be forgotten…….

----------------------------------

thanx 4 reading!!!!!!! please, i'm begging, review, review and review! all criticism and remarks are welcome and greatly appreciated. **:) thanx again:)**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was warm upon my back; the breeze cool and light.It was a beautiful day and, at first, had been very average. I had just turned sixteen and was deep in the woods behind my house, playing childishly with my best friend, Adrian.

I should have known better than to go out there that day.

My mother had warned me not to leave the house, for there were suspicious huunters in the woods and my family and I were their quarry. We are werewolves, though not as Hollywood legends would make us out to be. We are not sadistic monsters intent on slaughtering young children that morph into giant half-men when the moon rises. They have, however, managed to get a few scarce details correct. Silver, for example, the arsenic of our kind. And vampires, our enemies for as far back as any of my kin can remember.

Vampires. They were my mothers second reason.

But I was never weak, and it had hurt my pride slightly for her think as such, so I went out anyway, foolishly overconfident. We were running, Adrian and I, just for the since of exhileration and freedom. I remember my remorse that I had to slow my pace so as not to alarm him. We had stopped briefly when Adrian suddenly proposed a game of hide-and-seek.

"C'mon" I whined," thats a stupid, childish game."

"Well, we are already acting like the children we really are at heart, so lets just thoroughly enjoy it.Please?"he begged, the wind ruffling his naturally tousled, dark brown hair."Besides, it was always our favorite game.Please?"he added after he saw that his first atempt had clearly not worked.

_"Your _favorite game."I corrected."I always hated it."

_"Please?"_he begged again in a whiny voice.

So I sat stubbornly on the ground, playing along, and squeezed my eyes shut."Noooo." I whined.

"I have a present for you." he said unexpectedly.

I opened my eyes in surprise, I hadn't told him it was my birthday, and saw that his green eyes, bright with excitement, were now level with mine. A grin slowly spread across his face as he pulled a small, unwrapped box from his pocket. He opened it and pulled something out by a delicate gold chain.

"I thought you might like this." he said as he dropped it into my open, small hand.

I looked down at my hands and gasped. In the palm of my hands was what appeared to be a thin sliver of a stone. It was in a naturally beautiful teardrop shape and was as smooth as glass. It also had on it vivid shades of red, dark, deep crimson on the rim, untill, progressively, it reached a soft golden-red center.

I lifted it up by the chain, admiring how the sun shown through it.

"Do you like it?" Adrian asked a little nervously.

I looked at him with my mouth hanging open, at a complete loss for words.

"Adrian its beautiful. i love it!" I exclaimed.

A smile lit up his face."It reminded me of you Iris."

"Thank you!" I jumped up at him and hugged him fiercely."Here, help me put it on." I said, standing up. I swept my long hair off my neck and shifted impatiently as he clasped it

When he had finally managed to get it on I turned around and hugged him again, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, not bothered in the slightest at the feel of his warm skin, more reveling in the feeling.

"Well", I sighed, "fine. We can play. But just this once." He smiled and went off into the woods. Then he suddenly ran back and lifted my pale hand and kissed it, smiling up at me. A grin spread across my own face as I watched him run back to the woods.

He turned and glared mockingly at me."No peeking."he shouted back to me.

I smiled wider and stuck my tongue out at him to which he replied in kind.

"One, two, three..." I said loudly as he turned back into the woods.

I admired my gift as I counted then turned to go find him, following his scent as well as that of the trail of sweet, crushed grass he had left behind. My sense of smell is very sharp so it was amazingly easy, which was why I had hated it so much when I was younger; there was no challenge.

I had thought that I was getting close so I started to look around me.

And that was when I smelled it.

That forbidden yet thoroughly intoxicating scent of human blood. However, I had not felt not even a pang of hunger, only fear. I had yet to find Adrian.

I remember clearly the feeling of panic as I searched for him frantically, my steps increasingly faster as my concern and fear increased. That was only intensified as I smell the hunters with their dogs close by. But the all thoughts directed towards them dissappeared. I had foun Adrian.

He lay amongst the fallen leaves, deep in the shade of the trees, the blood was pooling around the deep wound at his throat. His skin was already paling as the darkness slowly took him.It was not untill the blood had spurted from Adrian's mouth as he choked on it that I ran forward. I had ben frozen in shock, knowing even then that the sight of him would haunt me always. I quikly knelt next to him and cradled his sweet face in my hands, not caring in the slightest that his dark crimon blood was staining my bone white skin.

"No, no, no.Adrian NO!!!" I cried, and the tears ran from my face to his, mingling with the blood._His_ blood.

"Iris?" he managed to choke out, bringing with it another torrent of blood. I nodded feebly and frantically wiped the tears from my face, painting my cheeks red. I angrily noticed an icy scent about him that was faintly familiar. _Vampire,_ I thought to myself. I examined his wound and was horrified to find that it had not been a mark to change. It had been one made for feeding. One to kill.

My head snapped up at the sound of a twig breaking not too far away, and only then did I realize that the hunters had gained ground during my distress. I then heard the sound of a muted whisper and the cock of a gun. "Aim for the female, she's the daughter of the pack." I took one last agonized look at Adrian's face, and I ran.

The tears streamed relentlessly down my bloodstained cheeks, and I knew that I could never outrun them like this, they had gotten too close during my despair over Adrian. I lept into the air and changed into a lean, muscled creature. I knew that in my wolf form I could easily outrun them, and also that my ebony fur hid me well in the night. Still, with the knowledg that I would have outran them in a heartbeat, I pushed on fiercely anyways.I would always regret running, but I had had to.

At least, thats what I continue to try to convince myself.

I was a streak of night as I ran through the dense forest back to my home, and it was well into the night when I had finally reached my destination and changing back into the form of a young woman shivering with fear and cold. I had realized that I could have reached my house a while ago, and it was only the overwhelming grief that threatened to crush me that kept me going.

Upon seeing the caked blood on my hands, I crumpled and sank to the ground in a ball of misery. I sobbed on the lonely darkness of a new moon, fingering the cold pendant around my neck...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**how'd u like it?**

** (just to clarify, this is Iris's nightmare of what happened on her sixteenth b-day) **

**and, again, thanx 2 anybody that read this. _PLEASE_ REVIEW!!!! any comments at all are welcome, and let me know if you think I should finish it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ah, yes. the dreaded authors note...WAIT!!!!!!!don't go!!!sorry, but have to do it...anyways,i need _at least_ 5 reviews before i add the next chapters.thanx 2 anybody who reads Darkness, and i'm sorry it took so long for me 2 add the 1'st chapter, it was my b-day!!!!!!yay!!!!!!!!!R&R peoples!!!**

**thanx,**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**

**by the way, here's one of my favorite songs by Armor For Sleep, The Truth About Heaven (hence the penname)**

**"The Truth About Heaven"**

Walk past my grave in the dark tonight,  
Saw the stone and the note you left for me,  
to answer your question I just had to leave,  
I just had to leave,

But that's not why I'm here,  
I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without you, miserable up here without you

Found my way back in the dark tonight,  
Couldn't wake up not right next to you,  
I'd trade in forever to just hear you say the sound of my name,

But that's not why I'm here,  
I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without you, miserable up here without you

Don't believe that it's better when you leave everything behind,  
Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die,  
Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die

I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long (all day long),  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without you, miserable up here without you  
_x2_

Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, so i thought about it, and i don't think its fair to put up that deadline untill after these next 2 chapters(4 reasons u'll find out if u read and review them!)still want those 5 reviews though peoples.thanx! **

**by the way this is carl, ii ,hes a snail! say hi carl!aww, so cute! anyways,back 2 the story...**

I woke up with a start and in a cold sweat, gasping as my fingers frantically searched my neck. Upon finding my pendant was still there I sighed in relief as well as grimaced in pain. Adrian's face was clear in my mind, though now all I could remember was his bloodstained face crumpled in pain, dying. I can no longer recall what he had looked like, specifically, before that fatefull day. Could no longer remember the exact shine nor shade of his hair, can not recall how his face would light up when he smiled...

I knew I'd get no more sleep, as I normally don't after having another one of my nightmares. They were always the same. And it frightened me that my own memories are capable of scaring me this way. I glanced at the clock on my black wooden dask, that was overpiling with various books, and saw that it was only five o'clock. The rest of the house would still be asleep, dreaming pleasant dreams that did not involve vicious murders nor haunting faces.

I pushed myself of the bed and found a path to the bathroom through the scattered books, paintbrushes, and paints on the floor. I gasped as the cold water splashed on my face and gripped the edge of the sink and stared at the reflection of my clear blue eyes. My face was pale, yet it always was. I yanked my slender white fingers through my hair in an attempt to untangle it from the state that my nightmares had left it in. I pulled n a scarlet tank top and a pair of dark jeans before stepping lightly down the stairs toward the kitchen. M y mother, Annette, was already there, which was a surprise, seeing how she never wakes up early if she can help it. She was also fixing breakfast, another surprise, because she is a notoriously bad cook.

I walked up to her with a fake smile on my face, one she apparantly believed. "And to whom do I owe the pleasure of seeing you so early in the morning?" I asked her.

She just laughed."And good morning to you too."

I walked up to the counter and pulled up a stool, eyeing the food to see if I could stomach it.It was french toast, and it _seemed_ as if it were edible.

"Here", she said, handing me a plate with a pile of toast drencehed in syrup on it." I made you some breakfast for your birthday!"she said brightly.

I suppressed a groan. My birthday, the anniversary of_ his_ death. I forced yet another smile as I thanked her.

"And also,"she said, sounding excited,"I wanted to give you a present."She pulled out a small box, and I almost began to hyperventalate. This was too familiar for comfort."Here."she thrust it upon me, almost ripping it open herself.

I cautiously removed the shiny paper and opened the box, and tears were starting to form behind my eyes. It was a small golden bracelet with red gems adorning it. I very nearly started to cry.

"It reminded me of you Iris."my mother said, oblivious to my inner turmoil. I had to bite down on my lip to keep all the emotions from pouring out.Those words tugged painfully at the memory, for they were his as well."Thank you, its beautiful."I said so quietly I was surprised she heard it at all.

"Happy eighteenth birthday Iris."was all she said before giving me a light hug and going back too bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I decided to leave early for school after I had finished cleaning of my dishes. I grabbed a baggy black jacket from my floor as I grabbed my back and a few art supplies as well as my ever present sketch book that was begining to overflow. I started out the door into a light drizzle and picked my path through the scarce trees to school. I had a car but I prefer to walk, it gives me time to think and clear my head.

As it turns out, time alone with my thoughts today was not going to help at all.I struggled to push the memories back, emories that were all the worse because of todays date. It had been twoo years now. That day had forcefully cut out all good memories I'd had with Adrian. The only shred of evidence I had now was his last gift to me;my pendant. It was the only proof I had that we had ever had good times.

So wrapped up I was in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that the rain had picked up on my way here. I was drenched completely and was here almost an hour early. The schools heater was on, for which I was grateful, so I took off my jacket as I dropped off my bag at my homeroom class, taking with me only my sketchbook and pencils.

I headed to the library, my place of comfort in this lonely school. Since the...incident two years ago I have become rather withdrawn and only had a few close friends. The library was very spacious, with a large sitting area with big, comfortable chairs and desks, that faced a wall that was made up entirely of glass.

I took up my usual spot in the far left corner, that was usually devoid of light. I looked out at the rain for a while, waiting for inspiration for a drawing. It was supposed to be raining throughout the week, which would be good cover for us when we hunted the wretched leeches. I still hoped, vainly, that I would catch the one that murdered my friend. I had killed a fair few of them in the past two years, even though I was still considered young. I have maked my remorse well with anger. I have also made a reputation for myself among them vampire population.They have said that I am the one that slaughters them. That my attacks are fierce and without mercy.

No mercy...that is not what they gave him, so why should they have it?

I was once again filled with sadness, and began to draw. I was completely wrapped up in my work, yet not quite seeing what I was drawing. After a while I looked at the finished product and my mouth fell open. I t was a girl with her arms wrapped tightly around her. Her hair whipped around her face as she stood in the wind and rain. But the most haunting thing was the small, sad smile upon her face. A mask used to hide repressed grief.

It was, and I think this without vanity, very beautiful, but it did not surprise me. I tend to draw whatever I feel at the moment, and this was a good representation. I went to close my book, when a smooth hand shot out and grabbed. I looked up to see who it was and an automatic smile spread across my face.

"Iris this is really good. Definitely a keeper."Carina said, smiling approvingly and handing my book back.

"Well if it survived your criticism then it definitely worthy of keeping."I joked. Since moving here,people had wanted to get to know the new girl, but hers was the only friendship that had lasted and the only one that had endured.

Carina had deep brown eyes with matching hair that was about shoulder length, she also was probably the only one in the school that reads as much as I do, let alone know where the library is. I'm assuming that thats how she knew where to find me.

"So,"she said, promptly jumping down next to me on the oversized chair."happy birthday!"She then took out a new black leather sketchbook and sticking a bow to my forehead. "Thanks!!!" I exclaimed, giving er a huge hug, peeling of the bow and sticking it to her own head.

"Annette told me."she said, before I could ask how she knew it was my birthday.

"You didn't have to get me any thing, but I'm glad you did. Thanks again."

"No problem." she said,"But we should probably go, I saw your stuff in home room but you weren't there, so I came and found you. But now,"she said, glancing at the clock,"We are twenty minutes late."

"What?!"I jumped up, grabbing my sketchbooks and pulling her along with me into the now empty hallway."Why didn't you tell me?"I demanded.

"Its your birthday, you deserve a break." she said, as if it were the obvious answer.

"All right, good enough for me."I said, shrugging and laughing."Can't get past that logic."

She had no idea how right she was though. I need a break

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ii CARL!!!!**

**anyways, i know, kind of slow, but i needed to give an insight into her regular life.**

**next chapter will have _plenty _of action, trust me.**

**but REVIEW peoples!!!!!!!!!! that little purple button there, just press it, u know u want 2**

**thanx 4 readin!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey peoples!!!! sorry this took so long but my internet was screwed up and there was really nothing i could do about it, the fact that all my stuff is written by hand and not pre-typed **_**probably **_**doesn't help either…………. anyways, this chapter has the action i promised, and i hope it doesn't disappoint!!!!!! R&R peoples!!!!! Thanx**

**ENJOY!!! )**

The day droned on slowly, all I could do was sit at my small desk and will the clock that hung on the standard white walls to go faster. Though, as always, the clock was unwilling to cooperate.

When the bell finally rang a grueling seven hours later, setting me free, I gratefully ran out the door and breathed in the air, crisp and fresh after a rain. Carina offered me a ride home in her old truck, but I declined so that I could savor the fresh air. The woods were best at this time, clean and new with raindrops scattered on the forest floor.

It took less time than I remembered to get back to my old, two story brick house. Annette's car was already parked in the gravel driveway. I didn't see Helena's, my aunt, but she would be here in about half an hour, as usual.

I came through the front door to find Annette already in the kitchen. The green walls went well with my lightened mood; I was relaxing, despite myself. We have been hunting almost every day for about two months now, un- relentless in our quest to eradicate the vampires. We haven't made a kill in weeks, and in the process Alexandra, or rather Alex, my cousin, had been wounded. She received a deep wound on her back right leg from one of their females that had only just gotten the twenty seven stitches removed from it.

In a matter of minutes my bleak mood had returned. I flung down my bag and walked to the counter. I picked up a couple of strawberries and a bottle of water before sitting down.

After eating one I made to ask Annette what the game plan was for tonight, whether the forest, city, or a specific place would serve as our hunting grounds, and the groups and such, but she beat me to it.

"The family's coming tonight." She said turning to look at me.

"I expected as such." I snapped. I instantly regretted it; I had to remember that none of this is her fault. Of course she meant the pack, not all of them were my blood relatives, only my mother, aunt, and Alex. But I suppose that "family" was a good way to describe us, we are very close, but my mother probably uses it because it "pack", apparently, is too savage a term.

She looked puzzled and slightly hurt and I was about to apologize when realization dawned on her face.

"There is no hunt tonight. We are going to take the day off for your birthday, everybody will be here for you." She said excitedly, I only groaned. I do _not_ like attention in any form, and it was hard enough to get them to stop worrying about me, openly, after the accident two years ago.

I opened my mouth to protest, but my mother is fast today. "Now," she instructed, "go upstairs and take a shower, you're a mess. Then put on something that has _not_ just been pulled off your floor. You can clean your room next week, but please, get some of those tubes of paint off the floor; you'll ruin the hardwood stepping on one of those. Now go! Hurry up!"

I was too surprised to come up with something to say so I just closed my mouth and headed up the stairs to my room. I had just shut the door behind me when it dawned on me that I would be getting my first break in weeks. I smiled genuinely as I simply kicked some of my clothes, books and paints against the wall. I actually liked the dark paneled wood that went well with my black furniture. I have deep red walls and long, black curtains on the only window. I also have a black dresser, rarely used, I through my clothes on the floor, bookshelves, and bedside table in my spacious room.

I grabbed a towel and headed off to the bathroom door that was in the far left corner of my room. I felt more relaxed than I had in a long time. I turned on the water and waited for it to get hot as I pulled off my clothes that were still wet from the rain earlier. When the water was hot I jumped in and let the water soothe my stiff muscles. I soaked my thick raven hair with a calming mint shampoo. I took almost half an hour enjoying the luxury before I decided to get out. I even took the time to dry my hair. Despite what my mother said I picked up a pair of black capris and another red tank top off the floor and put them on.

I had gotten so caught up in relaxing that I had forgotten about the fact that the family was coming, and I was slightly startled to find everyone in the living room when I got down the stairs.

"Iris!" I heard someone yelling. I looked to see Alex running towards me, then into me. She hugged me tightly "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks," I said, out of breath as she still had me in a death grip. "Uh, Alex, can't breathe." She let go only to link her arm in mine. She's about my height and has black hair like mine, but its cut short and sweet, and she's only four months younger than I. She also has the strangest, yet the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They have a golden ring around the outside of them followed by an amber color, then a deep green, and finally, the green fades into a blue around the pupil.

"I see your wounds have healed nicely." I commented, assuming from the dive she had just taken at me on the stairs.

"Yup! I'm as good as new!" she crowed." Got a nasty scar though, can't wait to get that vampire back, and repay her in kind." I laughed along with her as we planned her revenge.

"Alex, share Iris would you?" came a voice from the couch. I looked and noticed Caleb, Julian, and Christopher on the couch. "Hey everybody." I greeted them and sat down on the now overcrowded couch.

We chatted happily for a long time, and I received various gifts from them all. A couple of shirts from Helena, paints and brushes from Julian, CD's from Caleb (who shares my music obsession), a gift card to the bookstore from Chris, and my favorite, a knife with irises etched into it with a matching sheath from Alex. My mother didn't like that one too much and we were trying to convince her otherwise when a knock came on the door.

Annette got up to answer it and I noticed that Leopold, Leo, was not here. My mother looked worried for a moment, and then opened the door.

It was Leo, and from the look on his face we all knew something was happening, and we all immediately quieted.

"I have news. The coven has a new member, and from what we know he's strong. They are going to the city tonight and taking the path through the woods to get there. And what's more," he said, looking at me,"he comes from Washington, and could be the one that forced us from our home there."

I stared at him in shock, the words barely processed in my head. Washington, this newcomer could be the one that I have been hunting these past years. I have finally found him.

They were all looking at me, worried about my reaction.

"I know this is not the best time-", but I cut him off.

"When do we leave?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I changed quickly into sweatpants, but kept the old red tank top, knowing that my clothes would be ruined from the change. I rushed out to meet them and we headed out to the woods on the outskirts of town. Alex grasped my hand in support and I smiled at her gratefully.

"Alright," Leo started,"you know the drill. Wait for my signal and attack, separate them and run them off the grounds if you can. Kill when the opportunity presents itself, but leave the newcomer for questioning." I growled at this but nodded.

We all agreed that this would be the best time to change, so we all summoned the transformation, and I was surrounded by the familiar forms of wolves, from Leo's brown, Chris's golden that perfectly matched his hair tone, Julian's silver, and Alex's red. My own coat was as deeply black as the sky above us.

We slinked silently into the trees and put a couple feet in between us all. After about three miles our heads shot up simultaneously at the scent of the coven. After another mile we could see them. I counted seven, six familiar and the new one on the end closest to me.

Leo signaled us to walk forward, and I eyed the newcomer, waiting for the right moment to strike.

A sudden gust of wind brought their eyes to our direction, they had caught our scent.

We chose this time to attack. Chris and Alex went after the ones that were gathering on our right, trying to surround us, Leo took the stranger, leaving me to help Caleb and Julian with the four that were trying to attack Chris and Alex as the tore at the other vampires. It was a flurry of claws, fangs, and a couple weapons from the coven. Alex tore the arm of a blonde vampire, and he in turn pinned her to the ground and went to rip out her very throat as she kicked at his stomach. I howled furiously and jumped on him from behind, clamping my jaws around his own throat, and tore him apart. Alex thanked me silently, and ran to help the others. They were all chasing the other five and were already very far away. Apparently they didn't like a fair fight.

I froze.

One dead and five chased away. That makes six, what about the seventh?

The attack came with a strong force from behind me. He had a blade and slashed at my right leg. I snapped at him and bit his arm. He let out a small scream and grabbed my left paw and arm and twisted them at impossible angles. I yelped loudly as the bone cracked and kicked at him, but he only applied pressure to my wound. I snapped until I had wounded his chest. He hissed in pain and let me go, clutching at his own wound.

I took the chance to run; this was a fight that even I could not win. My paw and forearm ached sorely and I felt as if I would die from the pain of it. After an agonizing mile I slowed and hid myself in the roots of a tree. I could not sense him in any way, and I could not keep myself from whimpering. The pain of it forced me to change back into an eighteen year old girl. My spare clothes were too far away and all I had on now, apart from my necklace, would not be fit for rags. I had so many cuts and bruises covered most of my bone white skin. My left hand was severely broken in many places and I could feel blood dripping into my eyes from a gash on my forehead. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness and I tried futilely to keep my eyes open.

I could hear someone walking towards me, and as my eyes closed I could see my attacker walking leisurely toward me. The last thing I was aware of before fading into the darkness was his unnaturally cold hands sweeping the hair that had fallen across my face out of the way, leaving my throat exposed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**cliffhanger!!!!! ****what will happen?! review to find out!!!!**

**i think this made up for my being late ) and reviews only make me write faster!!!! reviewshappiness!**

**thanx peoples!!!**

**the-truth-about-heaven…**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey again peoples!!! _soooo_ sorry that its taking me so long to update, school and everything is just piling up on me. so blame my spanish teacher, _grr _spanish teacher... yes, sadly this isn't a chapter, SORRY!!! i'm just letting everyone know that i _haven't_ died, and i will be posting the next chapter sometime before the end of the week, preferably today, but things 4 me never seem 2 work right. if i haven't died by the end of the week i'll update, promise!**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello, hello!!! all did not go well and i couldn't post this yesterday. and i know, i've been gone forever, which is terrible after a cliffhanger, sorry!!! its also takin me a while to type this and get it the way i wanted it, i couldn't make up my mind! and i didn't want to post a crappy chapter thats not up to my usual standards. hope it doesn't disappoint and that it was worth the wait, thanx 4 reading!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I awoke I had a terrible headache and was sore all over. I rubbed my head and winced. I tried to remember what had happened but I drew a blank, so I turned to look at the clock...

Only there wasn't one.

The memories came back in a rush. The attack on the vampires, getting seperated, and...

I growled deep in my throat. The stranger. The newcomer that had surprised me. The feel of his cold fingers at my throat still lingered and as I reached up to touch it I winced. My left hand was wrapped many times over in gauze and the only visible skin was a mottled purple. I looked down and noticed that I still had smears of dried mud on my arms and legs, and that somebody had wrapped a sheet around me. I could also see bruises that ranged from the vivid purple to a deep red lined with black all over my legs and a particularly bad one on my shoulder from where _he _had crashed into me.

Now knowing that I was far from safe, I examined my surroundings more closely.

There were two doors, one that was open and led to a small bathroom, and the other was apparantly the only exit, for there were no windows. Two walls were filled with bookshelves and I was laying on a black suede couch in the back of the room, next to a small desk with a lamp on it. There were no phones. The door was most definitely locked. I was trapped.

I slowly and gingerly got up and pushed past the pain. I walked into the bathroom and examined myself in the mirror.

There was a bruise on my cheek and a small cut that had been bandaged right above my eye. But there was no wound at my neck. It shouldn't have surprised me, seeing how as I'm not dead, but to see the physical evidence that he had not killed me was a little overwhelming. _Why?_ i aked myself. Why wouldn't he kill me?

I was horrified as I thought of the only reasonable explanation.

They had something worse in mind for me. I, who has killed so many of their kind, has fallen helplessly into their clutches. I'm wounded, I'm weak, its only logical that they should kill me now. And because of my deeds, I knew that it would not be quick and painless.

My stomach twisted in dread and I felt as though I would vomit.

I rushed to the door, all pain forgotten, and was going to try and open it, even though it would be in vain I had to try.

But someone opened it before I could.

In walked three of the party we had attacked the night before. The leader was in the middle of the small procession. He had wet,white blonde hair that continued to fall infront of his blood red eyes. There was a woman to his right with the same white blonde hair and I vaguely recognized her as the female that had attacked Alex and given her the scar on her leg. The man to his left, however, I could scarcely place in my memories. There was something about him that was faintly familiar...

The newcomer. His dark hair falling across his crimson eyes, eyes that seemed to glow as he brushed the hair from my neck.

I took an unconscious step back and a malicious grin spread across the face of the covens leader.

"Well, well, well." he said, taking a step forward, chuckling lightly as I took another small step back. "So this is the young assassin that has killed my kin and slaughtered my species without mercy or hesitation." He chuckled again and stepped towards me, and this time I refused to move.

"Though now you seem a helpless stray." he said, smirking.

I forced myself to smile sweetly, though my eyes felt as though they could kill. "And you look like a drenched cat, don't you?"

Th blow came quick and unexpected as he struck the side of my face.

I turned my head back towards him slowly, willing my eyes not to water. I tasted blood, metallic in my mouth and smiled again, showing my stained teeth. "It seems as though I have struck a nerve."

He only grinned, confident in his authority over me.

The female was still near the door, as well as the other male.

"Do you not know to whom you speak?" she said in a cool, venomous voice. "I managed to harm your precious cousin before. You should be even less of a challenge." she said, cocky.

"But you only marked her didn't you? You're too weak to kill us when we are free to use our powers to the fullest. I doubt you'll be strong enough to kill me, even when I am trapped here."

She hissed at me, walking forward and I growle back at her, inviting her to come closer.

The man that was still in front of me held out a hand to stop her. "Danya, you know better than to give in to her taunting."

"Damon-"

"That is enough Danya." he snapped at her.

I grinned at her, holding my chin up triuphantly.

He turned away from her to face me again."It will be terrible to waste something so beautiful." he said, and the grin vanished from my face and was replaced with a look of pure hatred. He took my chin and cupped it in his hand while I continued to glare."Such spirit," he said slowly, a smile coming to his face. A look entered his eyes that made me cringe away, but he held me all the tighter and pulled his mouth to my ear." I wonder, how long would it take to break you?"

I pulled myself from him and raised my hand to slap him, but he caught it quickly.

He continued to smile as he slowly bent my hand back painfully, and it only grew as my mouth opened soundlessly and I began to shrink towards the ground.

"Yes," he said in an icy voice that chilled my bones."I shall enjoy breaking you."

"Damon!" came a shout from over his shoulder.

I looked back and saw that the stranger had moved forward and was stopping Damon. I glanced quickly between them for a few moments of silence, all the while Damon's grip on my hand tightened.

"What is it Ethan?" he asked through clenched teeth.

I looked at Ethan's face and saw a moment of hesitation before it hardend into a mask of cruelty.

"She is to heal first. Then you shall relish the challenge of a wolf in her prime."

My heart sank at his vicius words, but I was nevertheless grateful when Damon released his grip on me.

"Yes, how true. Come Danya. Ethan, stay behind and give our stray her instructions." I groweld under my breath but made no comment. I sighed in relief as he finally started toward the door, but then his icy breath was once again at my ear."You know as well as I that you shall heal quickly." he whispered fervently, "I'm looking forward to it." He kissed me hard on the lips before turning away and walking out of the room that had become my prison.

"We'll be waiting."

My knees shook beneath me and despite all my efforts I had to choke back sobs. Ethan was still standing quitely next to the door. We stood in silence for a moment untill my legs began to give out from underneath me.

Two cold arms caught me as I slid to the ground, but I tried with all of my might to push him away. "Don't touch me!" I yelled at him as he dragged me back to the couch so that I could sit down.

"Are you allright?" he asked uncertainly.

"Just perfect." I snapped, my voice dripping with sarcasm and venom.

He looked at my face and stroked my cheekbone where Damon had struck me. I pulled my face from his hand and wrapped my arms around my knees. He stood up quickly and took a couple steps away from the couch.

"Someone will be here shortly to bring you your food. There is a bathroom right there where you are free to take a shower and in the cabinets are some clothes that you can change into as well as some towels."

I only nodded and after he had closed the door behind him I got up to look in on the bathroom.

There was a shower with a sliding glass door and the walls were painted a deep blue. The mirror I had used earlier hung over the sink and underneath the sink there were two small cabinets. There were, of course, no windows, and I wondered grimly if I would ever again see the sun or feel the cool rain on my face...

As the realiation of how hopeless the situation really was struck me, the tears finally began to run down my face. I slid down the wall and lay my cheek against the cool tile, and cried for my family, for Alex, and Carina, I cried for Adrian, and I lamented my loss of the stars.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**not longer than the last chapter, but longer than the rest!**

**and so sorry it took forever, this week was friggin' terrible!! way too much happening in only seven days. **

**i'm going to try and post up the next chapter after mothers day.**

**as always, REVIEW!!! c'mon, little purple button right there, just push it. reviews always make my day!!!**

**in the meantime, i suggest to everybody that you listen to Smile In Your Sleep by Silverstein, AMAZING song! love it so much, listening to it right now actually...**

**so R&R and have a good weekend peoples!**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello, hello! sorry that it seems like i'm not updating so much, i want to!, but with exams and such 4 the next 2 weeks, i'll probably only be able to update every couple days. just a warning 4 those of u that actually read my stuff. thanx peoples! R&R!!!**

I lay there on that cold tile floor untill I realized that someone would be coming soon.

I pulled myself up with difficulty, for all I wanted to do right then, was lay there and forget where I was, what happened, and what was likely to happen in the days to come.

I opened the cabinet under the sink and took out a soft, white towel and a pair of sweatpants and baggy black t-shirt, then went to the shower and turned on the hot water.

As I waited for the water to heat up I stood at the sink like I had only yesterday, though it seemed like so long ago. I looked into the mirror and thought about I had already changed, eyes already a little less bright and already a little harder to smile, and I thought about how much more I would change when this was over.

That is, if I even survive.

I stood like this untill the steam began to curl up around my face and fog the mirror, obscuring my reflection. As I got in the shower I examined some of my wounds more closely and knew that Damon was right. The cuts would heal soon, the bruises sooner, and the worst injury I had was my broken left hand, and even that would heal more quickly than a humans would. I shuddered at the thought of what would happen when I heal, and grew determined to escape.

I thought quickly. There's only one door out of this room, but even if I managed to get that open, how do I know that there isn't someone guarding it? There's no windows to speak of... this was hopeless. I fought back the tears._ No_, I told myself. Crying will get me nowhere, I am not weak!

I let the water continue to run down my hair, face, and back, let it wash away my fears.

I stepped out of the shower, turning of the water, and pulled on the clothes that I had layed out. I sat back down on the spot I had been laying on before and examined my hand. It would definitely need to be re-dressed and could use a splint. As I turned my hand this way and that, examining it from every angle, I noticed something on the wall opposite of me.

I crawled on my knees to the spot quickly and let out a quick, hysterical sob of relief.

There was a vent, it was small, but I may be able to manage it in my wolf form. I examined it and my excitement was dulled, but hope was still there. I would need to be a little bit smaller to make the fit, but I could manage that. But how, and how to do it quickly?

I thought back to the vampire that would soon be sent to bring me my meal. I could just refuse the food, send it back. But then they were very likely to force feed me. I could throw it away, but where? The only other option I had was to throw it up afterwards. The mere thought of forcing myself to vomit disgusted me, but it was my only option. But I promised myself, if it was possible, I was just going to flush the food.

Though I knew that this was my best, needless to say only, plan, but there was still a downside. The lack of food will surely make me weak. If I must fight, I may not have the energy.

I had stood up and started to pace, but at this thought I slid back down the wall.

Its the only option, I assured myself. The only way to escape whatever torture they have in mind.

With my plan set I returned to the room, only to find that someone had already brough me my food. It was simple, chicken soup with a warm roll and a glass of water, but the ight made my mouth water. I felt myself waver, but resisted. Somewhat reluctantly, I picked up the tray of food and brought it to the bathroom, and drained the soup, but I toyed with the idea of eating the roll. Surely it wasn't much, and I needed energy. But I looked at it sadly, and tore it into small pieces, and threw it in after the soup. As I flushed it, I was still grateful that I hadn't had to throw up the meager meal, but knew that this would only get harder as I continued to have to refuse to eat. As I continued to starve myself, to save my life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every meal that followed went the same way. Somebody would always bring it to me as I slept or showered, and I always flushed it, or on occasion, vomited it into the toilet in the small bathroom.

I could feel, and see, myself getting smaller... as well as weaker. I had been thin in the first place, but it seems as though I have lost whatever fat may have been on my body. As I lost energy, I was no longer able to do the excersizes I had been doing to spare my muscles, and then my muscle began to deteriorate as well.

I was about the size I needed to be, all I needed to do was heal a little bit more and change, and I'd be gone. Thankfully, Damon and the others had never come back I was many times grateful for the baggy clothes that hid my shrinking frame, though no one ever came and saw me. Everything I may have needed was delivered to me, clothes, a splint, gauze, and I soon began to lose track of time.

Then one day, I had a visitor.

It was the dark haired one, Ethan.

I was laying on the couch when he walked in, and as he walked in I stood up too quickly and got dizzy. I put my hand over my closed eyes and waited for it to pass. When I opened them, Ethan was directly in front of me.

He looked angry and I braced myself for what may come next.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he thundered, and my heart sunk, he couldn't possibly know what I've been doing

"I-I...I don't know what y-you're talking about." I stuttered.

He ran his han through his hair as he paced quickly around the room, and then quickly back to me." You could have killed yourself pulling a stunt like this!"

I pulled myself up higher and yelled back, "Why the hell do you care?!"

He glared and opened his mouth but then the door opened, and Damon walked in gracefully.

As he walked towards us, I felt my shoulders droop, I didn't have the strength for this. He took Ethan's place in front of me. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." he said stepping closer."Though theres not much left to look at is there?" I drew my head back and spat right in his face.

He wiped his cheek slowly with one hand, looked at his hand for a moment, before grabbing me quickly by the throat.

He raised me slightly so that my toes were skimming the ground."The spirit remains though." he chuckled."Even as the strength wastes away."

"I-am-not-weak"I gasped.

He grinned his malicious grin."I will be the judge of that."he said, and dropped me onto the ground.

I lay huddled and gasping for breath as he walked away, giving Ethan orders as he went."I want her to look presentable for tomorrow evening, it is a special occasion after all. And send in Charlotte,make sure that she gets her to eat something. I want her under supervision from now on. " He then called a bit louder over his shoulder to me,"Tomorrow is your day Iris, I suggest you get some rest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had not moved from the spot on the floor where he threw me, and I was still there in what I was only assuming was the morning, when a female vampire with short blonde hair and pink highlights came in.

"Oh! Are you all right?" she asked, clearly startled by my appearance. She had a friendly face and looked to be about my age, and under differant circumstances I would have liked her, but this was not a friendly circumstance.

"Why do you even care? Why does everybody keep me trapped here, injure me, plan to torture me, and then ask how I'm feeling?! As if you even have a shread of humanity left in you!" I lashed out, a creature cornered.

She shuffled her feet a little uncomfortably, and I couldn't help but feel bad about what I said. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled.

She gave me a small smile and lay a strapless red, satin dress on the couch as well as elbow length black gloves.

"Damon wants you to dress in this tonight."

I glanced quickly between her and the dress."Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"He only told me that if you asked, to say that it is a special occasion, and that you should dress accordingly." she said, then turned out of the room, saying that she'd be back for me in two hours, and that I should shower.

After she had left I went to the dress. It was beautiful, but I slid my hands across the smooth, light fabric with a growing sense of dread.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**can't seem to make them much longer!!ugh... anyways REVIEW PEOPLES!!!! tell me your thoughts on the story, suggestions, tell me you love it, hate it, anything! Darkness is open to any and all reviews!**

**sorry 4 any spelling errors, i wanted to finish it fast**

**hope everyone enjoys, wish me luck 4 exam week!**

**next chapter should be put up faster than this one was, i have everything planned out, but i'm a hopelessly slow typer w/out a lot of time, and those do NOT mix well.**

**again, REVIEW!!!  
**

**thanx 4 reading,**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey there peoples!. this week is just _excruciatingly _terrible. haven't slept in days, feel like i haven't slept in weeks. sorry, meant to post this last weekend, but i did'nt finish it. this chapter has been hard to write, could'nt get it right! re-wrote it so many times just trying to make it sound the way i want it to. anyways, i swear i have this story planned out, outlined and everything, its just the wording i have yet to perfect. ps, remember, rated T for a reason, possibly T-M. hope you enjoy and that it was worth the wait! R&R and thanx for reading!**

_After she had left I went to the dress. It was beautiful, but I slid my hands across the smooth, light fabric with a growing sense of dread._

After a couple minutes I dragged myself off the floor and headed towards the bathroom. Once inside I tried one last time to go through the vent. I bent down to undo the latch, only to find that someone had nailed it shut.

I beat futilely against the small, metal door, but it was no use. I still beat on it softly as I tried to think of an explanation for this. It had not been nailed the last time I checked...

But Damon had found out about it. He knew. He must of done it when I was sleeping.

I was out of energy, and I was out of ideas. I pushed myself from the wall with some difficulty and decided to try my luck tonight, for whatever may be planned for me.

I unwrapped the gauze from my hand and saw that it would no longer need to be wrapped. There was a thin, white scar along the line of my thumb to my palm, and small, fading bruises, but it was healed.

I waited for the hot water and looked at myself in the mirror as I had done when I had first been brought here. There was another small scar along my eyebrow, but it was barely visible. There were no more bruises, but my face was somewhat gaunt, hollowed from the weeks without food. There were purple shadows under my eyes from lack of sleep.

But my eyes still had light in them. They were a darker blue, not as bright, but they held hope.

I got in the shower and let the hot water soothe my muscles, let it run over my back, and tried to let it calm me. I don't know how long I stood like this, but when I got out, I just wanted to get back in and emerse myself in the warmth. I hated this cold, unfeeling house. Right then I wanted nothing more than to be back at home, in my bedroom with my red walls, or in the green kitchen with Annette, or even in the stark, white walled school with Carina, who is always so cheerily optimistic.

Where are they now? Do they even know what has becme of me? My mother may, and the knowledge is probably as painful as not knowing, but what about Carina? Would she believe that I abandoned her? And Alex, and Chris, and Caleb, and everyone else... what of them? Did thay even survive the fight?

My stomach dropped and I may have vomitted had there been anything in my stomach.

They made it out, I assured myself. I should focus on my current situation.

I wrapped the towel around me and walked out into the room to find that Charlotte had returned. She had with her a small steak and half of a baked potato as well as a glass of water.

"Sorry," she said as I came in further." I meant to come back later when you were ready, but then I remembered that you needed to eat before you left." she said smiling, as if nothing were wrong.

"Thank you." I said quietly and sat down on the end of the couch. I picked at the food but found it hard to stomach. After going hungry so long it was hard to adjust to a decent meal. I pushed it away half eaten and smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry Charlotte, I just can't." She nodded , understanding.

"You can call me Charlie." she said brightly."They told me you may have a problem eating for a while after starving yourself like that." she said as an explanation, but I grimaced at the reminder of her power over me. She had'nt realized, but she had shown that power in reminding me that she knew all that I did, that I could'nt escape even her watch. But her red eyes still sparkled against that pale face, pink and blonde curls bouncing around her.

"I fyou don't mind me asking, why did you do it?" she asked quietly.

I looked at my hands folded in my lap and answered just as quietly. "I thought to try and escape. But theres no point in trying anymore is there?"

She did'nt answer, but looked at her own hands."I'm sorry." she said just above a whisper so that I was'nt sure if I had even heard it at all. I opened my mouth to sey something but she cut me off."So, do you need help with the dress or do you want me to wait outside for you?"

"I've got it. Thank you." She nodded and walked out the door to wait.

I looked over at the dress and stood up slowly, prolonging the inevitable. My hair had dried as Charlie and I had talked so There was really nothing left for me to do but get dressed. I slipped on the dress and it fit perfectly. I stood in front of the mirror yet again and saw that, ordinarily, I would think of myself as beautiful. The deep red went well with my pale skin and went perfectly with the pendant that hung around my neck. It had a built in corset and a low back that went almost to my waist, and it went down to a little past my ankles. I slid the gloves onto my hands and arms and savored the smooth feeling that went up to my elbows. I lightly brushed my long black hair, ad let it fall freely, not bothering to pull it up.

I had only just sat down when a light knock came to the door. Charlie opened it and came in, gaping at me in the crimson dress.

"Iris," she gasped," you look beautiful." In spite of myself I grinned, but it vanished when her face darkened as she remembered why I was dressed up in the first place.

She saw me looking at her and tried her best to put her smile back on."You ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She led me out of that room for the first time into a deep blue hallway, and led me around the corner to another hall, this one paneled in dark wood. We walked through the dark hallways untill we reached a wooden door. She knocked twice and stood back. "Come in." came a painfully familiar voice from inside.

"Go." Charlie told me."He's expecting you." I nodded quickly, focusing on the door."Good luck." she said, hugging me a little before leaving me to face whatever lay beyond that door.

**xxxxxxxxxx just kidding! can't leave you here!xxxxxxxxxxx**

I could only assume that it was Damon's room. It was bigger than the one I was staying in but built the same.There was a desk in the far left corner and instead of a couch there was a bed with a black comforter and sheets. There was a wall that was a bookshelve where my bathroom would have been, and the walls were so deep a blue, they were almost black.

He stood near the desk where there was a meal similar to the one I had just eaten."Ah, Iris, you look gorgeous." I only glared at him from where I stood near the door."I had another meal made for you in case you were still hungry from your sad attempt to escape." He offered me the plate, but I spat at it and snapped"No thank you."

"No?" he said, clearly amused that I was still fighting. "Well then,"he said stepping towards me. "Lets get down to business."

I took a small step back but almost ran into the wall.

"You are to have a trial in a weeks time. There you will be charged and punished for all of your crimes. Oh I have no doubt that you will be found guilty. But I wanted to, as the leader of our coven, offer an alternative."

I eyed him suspiciously and walked around him to look around the room, feigning interest in a painting. "And that would be what? For I have no doubt that I will refuse."

He chuckled lightly and followed me."Thats a trait I admire in you. Your wit and fighting spirit." He stepped in front of me, and again I took an automatic step back, but he followed.

"I want to offer you rank among us. A position in which you will act as a guard of sorts. Like in the olden times when werewolves would serve as our daytime protectors.And," He said, taking another great stride forward as I took another back."I want to offer you a place by my side, as my bride and fellow ruler of this vampire coven."

He followed as I tried to back away yet again. I was disgusted. _Bride?_ To that monster?! Not a chance in hell! "No." I snarled. "I will never serve you. Let alone marry you!" His smile faded and my initial anger was replaced with fear.

"What was that?" he asked politely, eyes glinting.

I tried to take another step back, but found myself running into the desk."No-"

He stepped forward quickly forcing me against the wall and making me cross the room."No?No. How could you say no?!This is a perfect opportunity for you, and yet you deny me!"he yelled.

"I-" he cut meoff with a slap across my face. I fell to the floor and tried to crawl away but he kicked me in the stomach, causing me to curl up inside myself.

"Get up!" he shouted, giving me another kick."Where's that fighting spirit?!" he yelled.

I curled my legs up and kicked him in the stomach, making him double over. I scrambled to get away, but he grabed my foot and dragged me across the room. He had a small, silver knife in his hand."Tell me no will you," he said, pulling me up by the hair. He had an evil glint in his eye and he drew back the blade and slit me across my collarbone. It would normally cause damage, but as the silver sliced through my skin I gasped in pain and gave a small cry at the burning sensation, the feeling of fire going through my veins. He let me go and I fell to the floor in agony.

He leaned down and breathed in my ear."Hurts, does'nt it?" I was'nt able to answer and he pulled me up by the throat and drew his tongue along the lenght of my cut. "So sweet." he said.

I shuddered and wanted to cry out for help, but could'nt find my voice. He drew the blade along the other side, this time going from jawline to collarbone. He licked untill my jawline then drew his mouth once more to my ear. "So very sweet." he breathed into my skin, kissing me forcefully. He dragged me a couple feet then threw me onto the black bed. I struggled against the pain and tried to kick him away and stand up, but he pinned me down and kissed me again, his hand traveling up my leg, pushing up my gown. I pushed his face from mine, but he once again forced me down, the blade still in his hand. He pinned down my throat and ripped at my gown, bringing the blade down my chest, drawing a thin line of blood. I gathered what was left of my energy and punched him across the face. I struggled from underneathe him, but my strength was gone, and I fell to the floor. He towered over me and pulled off my gloves. I whimpered and struggled not to show weakness, but a tear slid down my face. He rubbed it and smiled maliciously.

"Where's your spirit now?"he questioned, leaning towards me again.

My eyes were closed against the tears now streaming down my face.

The door opened and banged against the wall. Damon was pulled from me and I heard a struggle and looked up.

Ethan was beating down on Damon, kickin, punching, anything that would give him an advantage. The next thing I know, Damon goes still and Ethan comes walking towards me. I cringed into the floor and surrounded myself in what was left of my dress, then he leaned down and carried me in his arms back to my room.

He sat down on the couch with me crying into his chest. He kept rocking me back and forth lke a small child, whispering comfoting words into my hair.

"Its allright, you're safe. Shhh. Its allright." he said quietly, over and over.

I lifted my tear streaked face from his chest and looked into his eyes.

They were kind and gentle, and for the first time I saw him as he really was. I did'nt look at him as if he were a monster. I looked at his dark hair and red eyes. The familiarity of a trusted friend in his face.His gentle expression and the line of his jaw and lips.

And thats when I saw him for who he really was.

I gasped."Adrian."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**mwah ha ha ha!!!! evil cliffhanger!shocked?**

**YAY!!!!!!! made a _long, long, long_ chapter, hope it satisfied!**

**again, sorry for any typing mistakes. i was excited about this chapter and could have missed a lot of things. wanted to wait for the twist untill later, but first of all, it fir perfect here. second, i just couldn't wait!**

**love it, hate it? tell me your thoughts!REVIEW!!**

**thanx for reading peoples!**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello, hello! was soooo great having the positive feedback from last chapter! and just to clarify, i don't _technically _have writers block... thats usually when people can't think of anything to write, i have too many ideas, and i don't know which one to pick and what to do with them! so sorry if it takes a while between chapters, i just don't want to force out a crappy chapter, i'd rather have it late and awesome, than fast and shitty. just my opinion :) anyways, here's the next chapter, sorry if its not as exciting as the last one, but, hey, they can't all be amazin! enjoy and review!**

_I lifted my tear streaked face from his chest and looked into his eyes._

_They were kind and gentle, and for the first time I saw him as he really was. I didn't look at him as if he were a monster. I looked at his dark hair and red eyes. The familiarity of a trusted friend in his face.His gentle expression and the line of his jaw and lips._

_And thats when I saw him for who he really was._

_I gasped."Adrian."_

He gave me a small, sad smile. "Hello Iris."

I opened my mouth to ask him something, anything, _everything,_ but I was cut off as a ripple of pain pierced through me.

My back arched against the onslaught of this agony, and I clutched the dress to my chest, feeling the warm blood seep through the torn fabric. My mouth opened and closed continuously, and I let out a muted cry. "Adrian." I struggled to say. The silver was working its way through my veins, burning through the blood vessels and tissue as if it were acid. My breath came harder and faster as my heart struggled to pump it through my veins. Adrian still held me and was looking at me worried and panicked.

"Iris? Iris!" he shouted, and I tried to tell him but couldn't form the words, so I continually patted my chest. He grabbed my wrists and attempted to move them to my sides, then peeled back the part of the dress that I had pressed against the cuts to stop the flow of blood, and saw my wounds."Oh shit..." he whispered in horror. He looked around himself quickly for a moment, then got up from under me and lay me on my back on the couch, pulling the sheet of the side and covering me with it.

He ran to the door and flung it open, calling out "Charlie!" Seconds later she was in the doorway, looking anxious. He pulled her quickly to me and she knelt down and lifted up the bloodstained sheet."Oh my God, oh my God. Iris I'm so sorry." she cried.

I looked down and saw the multiple cuts across my chest, and the fewer ones that went down my left side and legs, where Damon had cut me trying to pull up my gown. Bruises were already starting to form, and I looked worse than when I first came to this place.

Her hands shook slightly as she examined my wounds, Adrian was pacing behind her when he shouted out,"He cut her with a silver blade Charlie!" She looked slightly confused and looked back at my face and I saw as the realization sank in to her and her mouth opened in a small "O" of horror. "Shit!" she said suddenly, and took off, shouting "I'll be right back!"

Adrian took her place and knelt beside me, taking my hand firmly in his. "Everything will be all right." he said as he wiped a tear from my cheek. "H-h-how?" I stuttered.

He moved the hair from my face and stroked my cheekbone."Charlie's gone to get some supplies." he said, "She'll dress your wounds and-"

"N-no." I cut him off. "Y-you know what I-I mean." I said, then stopped, gasping at the pain.

Sadness swept over his features, as well as a small hint of anger."Later." he said.

I was about to protest, but Charlie came in holding a large bag, and I doubt that I would have had the strength to say a complete sentence.

She moved Adrian out of the way and began to take various things quickly out of her bag. She stopped for a moment and turned to look up at him. "You should leave for now." she said, though it sounded like a command. He didn't look like he wanted to leave, but he complied, shutting the door quietly behind him.

She peeled the sheet away gently and tore of a strip of it. She took the strip of the bloodstained sheet and used it as a tourniquet, tying it tightly around my upper arm. She turned back to the bag and took out two needles and two viles. "W-what's that?" I asked, muscles cramping from tightening them against the spasms of pain.

"This," she said, shaking a small vile of clear liquid," is morphine for the pain. And this," she pointed to the vile of bright blue liquid and needle next to her," is the antiserum for the silver." She jabbed the first needle into the bottle of morphine and filled the needle with the medication. Without a warning she stabbed the needle into one of my exposed veins. "Sorry." she said as she repeated the process, filling the next needle with antiserum."This one will hurt, but it is necessary." she said apologetically before sticking me with the needle.

I threw my head back and gritted my teeth against the new agony. It felt like ice, jagged and sharp, piercing through me from the point of the needle. It quenched the fire, but with the loss of that, this new pain doubled. My fingers clenched and my toes curled. I now shivered uncontrollably. Charlie grabbed my shoulders."Its almost over." she said repeatedly.

After what felt like hours the pain finally receeded as the morphine kicked in. My head rolled to the side and my muscles relaxed. "Thank you." I whispered. She just smiled and brought out more supplies from her bag. "That was the hard part, this should be easier." She pealed the sheet back once, as well as as much of the dress she could while allowing me some modesty. She brought out a towel and soaked it in cool water and cleansed my injuries, he face immeasurably sad. She took out a needle and the rest of the things she would need to stitch the deeper wounds. After wiping me with antiseptic, she stitched the wounds on my chest, then tore off long pieces of gauze, and taped each of them to seperate wounds. The rest of my cuts didn't need stitches, but she wrapped them anyways to stop the bleeding.

Once she was done I examined myself, I had a couple bruises on my ribs, and every cut was covered."Thank you so much Charlie." I said, my voice filled with gratitude. "You don't need to thank me." she said."I was happy to do it."

She let me change into clean sweatpants and helped me put on a large t-shirt. We both sat down on the couch after that and were silent for a while.

"Iris?" she said quietly and carefully.

"Yes?"

"I need to know." she said trailing off, lost for words."What happened in there?"

I sat quietly, playing through the memories that would haunt me."I mean," she continued,"I heard some screams, and I ran for Ethan. And then I find you like that, in that state. And with what I heard, I just, I just need to know ." she paused for a moment, meeting my gaze."Did he rape you?" she asked gently.

I lowered my head, images flashing before my eyes of what had happened maybe only hours ago. His breath, fast against my cheek, him throwing me to the floor, then bed, him slashing me with the blade.

"No." I said looking down at my lap. She breathed a sigh of relief. "He tried, but, no." She looked horrified at the thought of what almost happened, but not surprised.

'Good, good." she muttered, mostly to herself than to me."Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you again for all of your help, I-"

"It was no problem, really." she insisted. A quiet knock came to the door and Charlie jumped up to answer it. She opened the door cautiously, then, relieved, let it swing open and allow Adrian in. He walked to me quickly, and sat down on the couch next to me."Are you all right? Do you need anything? Did Charlie give you the antiserum?" I opened my mouth to answer him but he continued."Yes, yes of course she did... But how are you? What-"

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"Are you sure?" he asked, sounding doubtful."I could get you-"

"_I'm fine."_ I repeated. He didn't seem to believe me, but Charlie stopped him before he could say anything else.

"Listen to her, will you? She is going to be _fine_." He scowled but nodded and turned back to me, his expression compassionate. "I thought I had lost you." he said quietly.

Charlie stood there looking a little uncomfortable and confused."I'm going to give you two some privacy." she said quietly, walking quickly to the door and closing it soundlessly behind her.

We sat in a slightly awkward silence for a couple minutes before I finally spoke up. "Thank you." I said gratitude ringing through my voice."He... and if you... I was just so...and you.." I couldn't get my sentences straight and I was on the verge of tears.

"It's all right Iris." he assured me.

I only nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Everything was all right, wasn't it? I was alive, as was Adrian. Adrian, who I had seen on the brink of death, meerly two years ago. Who choked on his own blood as he struggled to say my name.

He had been alive all along.

I turned to him and studied his face. It was very much the same with only small differances, the biggest of which were the red eyes. His face had hardened over the years and he now had a lean, muscular build. But he still had his ruffled, dark brown hair, his bright smile.

It was really him.

But why had he not told me? Why had he left me alone for those years? Why did he leave me to feel guilty?Why had he left me to be full of hatred and rage against the person I believed had murdered him? Why, why, _why?_

He saw the curiosity, anger and resentment in my gaze and smiled a small, sad, smile.

"I suppose" he said with a sigh," we need to talk."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**sorry its kinda short, but they will get longer... eventually. i do have a semi-plan. which basically means i know exact parts i want to add and will add later, but i don't know what to put in between! there are a lot of ways i can go here, i just don't know which one will lead to the places i want... does that make any sense?**

**anyways, will try updating sooner next time and thanx for all the reviews i got on the last chapter! but c'mon people! REVIEW!!! i've gotten over 600 hits on this story, and i know its not only from the people who review, thanx to you all, so you need to start sayin somethin!**

**oh, and if anybody has ideas, suggestions or requests, send me a message!**

**hoped this chapter satisfied, and trust me, i know _exactly _what is gonna be in the next chapter, so it shouldn't take too long.**

**thanx for reading, now review!!!**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


	11. Chapter 11

**hello, hello! this is one of those chapters that i have had planned out since i began to write Darkness, it only took so long cause, again, i wanted to get the wording _exactly _how i wanted it to be. i'm gonna keep this short and just say to you REVIEW!!!! **

_I turned to him and studied his face. It was very much the same with only small differances, the biggest of which were the red eyes. His face had hardened over the years and he now had a lean, muscular build. But he still had his ruffled, dark brown hair, his bright smile._

_It was really him._

_But why had he not told me? Why had he left me alone for those years? Why did he leave me to feel guilty?Why had he left me to be full of hatred and rage against the person I believed had murdered him? Why, why, why?_

_He saw the curiosity, anger and resentment in my gaze and smiled a small, sad, smile._

_"I suppose" he said with a sigh," we need to talk."_

I only glared and with a motion of my hand, invited him to continue. I couldn't trust myself to speak. He ran his hand through his hair and mumbled, more to himself than to me,"Where to start?"

He jumped up and started to pace back and forth, then stopped and sat down again, and looked me straight in the eye, and began his tale.

"When we were younger, not only two years ago, we had gone out and I begged you to play a game. It was your birthday, remember?" he asked with a sad smile, and I gave a small, sharp nod. I couldn't breathe.

"You didn't want to at first, and I gave you that pendant. The one you still wear around your throat." He paused, and I involuntarily stroked the pendant that hung from my neck.

"You finally agreed, and I kissed your hand in farewell. And that was the last time I saw you smile." he trailed off sadly, searching for words before he continued. " I went off into the woods, to hide, and I had made it to this clearing, when I saw Damon."

My lip curled and anger ran through my veins as if it were as poisonous as silver, and Adrian looked just as murderously angry.

" He came forward from the trees and a smile started to spread across his face, but it turned menacing as he said 'Ah, you would be nice bait, wouldn't you?' I tried to run, but he was so fast. And before I could even wonder at his supernatural speed, he grabbed my neck and bit into my throat as I thrashed and struggled to get out of his grasp. Then his head shot up at some far away sound I couldn't hear, and he smiled again before dropping me to the ground. I had tasted the blood, warm and metallic, and though I knew I was dying, I was only thinking, 'Don't let him kill her.' And then," his face lit up and he turned to me with a genuine smile on his face, "you came out of the trees. You looked so beautiful, and I remember," and this he said with a dark chuckle," I had thought that God had sent an angel."

He paused, lost in his memories, and I swallowed hard before asking,"And what then?"

He sighed as if he were preparing himself. "You were weeping, tears streaming down your face, repeating my name. And all that I could say was yours. Then you looked into the trees, and your face became so sad it nearly broke my heart. You looked at me painfully before stroking my face and running off into the dense woods."

"Then they came. Hunters, they looked at me for a moment before turning to follow you, they had left me for dead.' I opened my mouth to say something, but he continued.

"And then he returned, Damon. He looked satisfied at something, but I couldn't imagine what. He carried me to some old home of his, and put me in Charlie's care." I raised my eyebrows, surprised, and he glanced at me smiling."Yes, she is young for a vampire, but older than you or I, and she is quite the healer, as we have both found out firsthand." he laughed at something and said," She reminds me of you sometimes. I remember her snapping at Damon and screaming at him about the horrible thing he had done to me."

"Anyways, she cared for me, and I don't know how long it was before the pain went away. It was as if thousands of ice crystals or daggers were running through my veins, very similar to silvers affect on you. It could've been hours or days I stayed there." I nodded understandably.

"When I had awoke, they told me who they were and what I had become. I didn't believe them at first, untill I saw the new speed at which I could move and how srong I had become. And the red eyes that seemed as though they belonged in the tortured face of a demon."

"I gave them my father's name, Ethan, and they trained me for almost two years before we came to this place, and in that time we had gone on hunts and killed many enemies. I had learned to fight and Charlie taught me some of the art of healing, though I was never as skilled as she was."

"And then, we went for a hunt one day, and we were ambushed. They attacked us when we had caught their scent and a brown haired wolf had quickly singled me out for his target. I fought him off easily, and he soon retreated to help the blonde wolf with one of our men. I saw a red wolf about to be finished off, and ran forward to help, but not before a wolf as black as the night sky, came forth and tore out Loman's throat. I was filled with hatred and when I saw the pack chase of the rest of us, I waited behind, to get this wolf alone. It froze suddenly, and I chose this time to attack. I came from behind, and attempted to use my silver blade to cut it, but it bit my arm, so I in turn broke its arm."

I sat stunned as he told his story of how he attacked me, and there were so many emotions coursing through me, I didn't know if I could name them all.

"I followed this black wolf soundlessy as it retreated, and when I saw it curl into the base of the tree, I knew it would be an easy kill. I looked around, to make sure none of its brethren had come back, and stepped out in front of it."

His face grew sad."And then I saw her. A beautiful girl with long black hair, covered in the remains of her clothes. Her black hair had fallen in front of her face and throat and I saw the numerous cuts that covered her as well as her severely broken hand. I had felt a sharp stab of remorse, for I had broken this young, beautiful girl. How could I have done such a thing? I knelt down in front of her, and swept back her long hair, and eyes as blue as ice pierced through me, and they shone from a beautiful face, a familiar face, and she had a necklace around her neck. And on that gold chain was your pendant. And as your blue eyes closed, and a tear fell down your cheek, I whispered your name in disbelief."

He stared into my eyes once more, and I struggled to grasp this information. After a few moments he whispered, "And so we have come full circle." I opened my mouth, and closed it again. I had not interupted him, but now I doubted I even had the ability to speak. I tried again and asked him,"Why?"

He looked puzzled for a moment."Why what?" he asked politely.

I felt all of my old anger rise up, and I nearly shouted at him,"Why did you never tell me what became of you?! I have been mourning you for all of the years, and you could have contacted me at any moment and eased my suffering!" I had stood up now and glared down at him. He rose gracefully and struggled to control the anger I could see on his face.

"I had no idea what had happened to you,"he said through gritted teeth,"And what exactly would I tell you?"his control was begining to fade,"That I was a vampire?"

"Yes!" I yelled, exasperated.

"He took a violent step forward, and almost made me fall at his sudden closeness."And it should be so easy to say that, shouldn't it?" he whispered darkly.

"Yes." I said, biting my tongue so that I wouldn't lose my temper completely.

"And what of you?!" he demanded, walking around me and pacing the room quickly."You _never, _in all the years that you knew me, told me what you were! I have to learn that myself when I almost killed you!"

That commented blocked my retaliation, and I gaped at him openmouthed. " I never told you, thats true, but that didn't give you the right to abandon me!"

"I though I would kill you! I was a monster, with no control. How could I be around you?!" he yelled.

I said, more quietly than before,"You could have told me." He groaned and paced even faster.

"And why did you not tell me?" he demanded.

I looked down at my feet, This was something I had not thought about in years. Of course I had a reason, and it brought forth old pain as I explained it to him.

"I was afraid," I said slowly," that you wouldn't like me anymore. That if you did believe me, you would believe me to be a monster. That you would run from me. Hate me. Wish me dead." I stopped as the words stuck in my throat.

He walked back to me slowly, his expression very gentle and sad."Iris," he said cupping my face in his hand,"how could I ever hate you? As beautiful, as strong, as clever as you are?" I looked up into his crimson eyes that were filled with nothing but affection. He brought his other hand on the other side of my face.

"Iris.", he said gently,"I love you."

And he brought his lips softly to mine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**cliffhanger!!!! **

**YAY! long, long, _long _chapter,at least to me!, and i got so caught up in it i couldn't stop typing! but since i was so excited there may be some grammatic, typing, or any other number of mistakes, sorry.**

**hope you liked it, and review!**

**also, i'm thinking of writing a chapter in Adrian's (a.k.a. Ethan's) p.o.v. tell me if u want it, otherwise i'll just not write it.**

**as always, thanx for reading!**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey there peoples! thanx for the reviews, they have been GREAT! love the feedback, definitely makes me write faster. and i am open to all reviews, even if they are anon. they are taken gratefully. anyways, hope whoever is reading this enjoys this chapter, thanx for reading!**

_"I was afraid," I said slowly," that you wouldn't like me anymore. That if you did believe me, you would believe me to be a monster. That you would run from me. Hate me. Wish me dead." I stopped as the words stuck in my throat._

_He walked back to me slowly, his expression very gentle and sad."Iris," he said cupping my face in his hand,"how could I ever hate you? As beautiful, as strong, as clever as you are?" I looked up into his crimson eyes that were filled with nothing but affection. He brought his other hand on the other side of my face._

_"Iris.", he said gently,"I love you."_

_And he brought his lips softly to mine_.

I was shocked at the sudden gesture and started. He pulled away and I put my hand to my lips, still surprised. He backed up quickly with his hands out in front of him.

"I'm sorry Iris. I shouldn't have been so forward." he mumbled.

I looked up at him and he started to say smething else. "Iris,I-"

I cut him of by closing the few feet between us and pulling his face to mine, kissing him passionately. He seemed as surprised as I was at first, but then he brought his hand up and held my face. I worked my hands through his hair, and, all too soon, we broke away from each other gasping.

He leaned his forehead to mine as we each tried to control our breathing. A smile lit up his face and I smiled in return.

"I've always loved you, even when you were dead." I said, and he laughed softly."Still dead." he chuckled, and I joined him, laughing at the sheer impossibility of this moment.

We were still smiling blissfully when Charlie came back in, not bothering to knock this time. "Hey guys, I need-whoah!" she exclaimed as she took in the sight of us, still in each others arms. We broke apart quickly and I shuffled my feet, a little embarassed at being caught with Adrian.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked with a huge smile on her face. Adrian sighed, and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.

"What is it Charlie?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

She was still smiling, apparantly his attempts at changing the subject were not working. "No, no. Don't let me disturb you, Adrian." Her use of his real name surprised me, he had told me that he had given them his fathers name, Ethan. I looked to him inquiringly and he answered my unspoken question.

"I trust Charlie, she's known everything for a while now. But, she's only recently known who you were.When I told her that you were the one I was with that last day in the woods, she immediately started to care for you more personally."

"Oh." was all I could say. I added up the dates in my head, and he was right. Up untill they had found out that I had been starving myself, every meal and everything I needed was delivered without a single glimpse at whoever delivered them.

She smiled at me, and I didn't know it was possible for me to feel more grateful to Charlie, and yet I was. She had done more for me than I even knew. I smiled back just as happily.

She gave out a cry of glee, and to my surprise, ran forward in a hectic array of pink and blonde, and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, uncertain and still startled. "I wanted to talk to you so badly, but you didn't know about Adrian yet! So I, of course, couldn't tell you. You mean so much to him, I could tell, even when he didn't know where you were. And when he brought you here, he was so sad, and-" I had to cut her off, she was going _way _too fast, it was a struggle to understand her. Also the small problem of me not being able to breathe.

"Charlie!Can't-breathe!" she let me go, but the smile was still bright on her face.

Adrian finally spoke up, and at his words, her smile dropped.

"What happened that made you come in such a hurry?"

She took a deep breath, as if preparing herself, or as if se were struggling not to cry. I wasn't sure.

"Adrian," she said slowly," Damon has woken. And he is in a blind fury." she bit down on her lip and there was a small silence before she continued." I don't think that he would admit his defeat in not being able to make Iris his bride, but, the council will know that she has refused the place as guard."

"And what is to become of Iris?" he asked anxiously.

"She is to go to trial, as planned. But they have put it ahead of schedual, at Damon's request. It is to be late tonight."

He looked worried, and then he asked."And what is his plan for me?"

She looked like she may cry." I am not sure. He can't tell them what really happened, but he plans to charge you with betrayal and conspiracy." Adrian sat on the couch with his head in ihis hands." It's possible that Iris may not be the only one on trial tonight." she finished with a dry sob.

I sat close to Adrian on the couch and wrapped my arm around him, not ale to think of another way to comfort him. Our situation was hopeless.

"What of escape?" he asked her.

"All doors and windows are guarded." she looked like she wanted to say more but couldn't.

Then a knck sounded at the door and Carlie went to answer it cautiously. It was a tall vampire with some clothes wrapped around his arm. "The council requests that those to be judged dress appropriately. The accused are now recognised as Iris of the Linean wolf pack and, from our own clan, Ethan Carvell. The trial is to commence in one hour." he said in a deep voice before leaving without another word.

Charlie chuckled darkly."For all their cruelty, they always attempt to remain civilized." She handed me a black dress, similar to the red one, and gloves. She also handed Adrian black dress pants and a white button-up shirt.

"It seems," Adrian started with a deep breath," that we have no other choice."

He turned to look at me and said earnestly"Iris, I will do everything inmy power to keep them from hurting you." He then looked away from me to Charlie."Since it seems that they have not charged you, you will be permitted to attend the trial, yes?" he asked.

"Yes..." she said uncertainly, but her expression was bleak.

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"So..." I said in an attempt to break our dark reverie,"what now?"

"Now,"Adrian said slowly,"we get ready." He stood up, saying "I will be back shortly. Charlie, would you please stay with Iris?'

"I was already planning to." she said, and he smiled before shutting the door behind him.

I stroked the dress in my lap. I was still weak from the attack earilier, was it only hours ago? The stitches still stod out darkly against my pale skin, the only wounds the dress wouldn't cover. In an hour my strength wouldn't have recovered completely, but it would have recovered slightly, I assured myself.

Charlie sat down beside me soundlessly. "I'm so sorry for all that you have been through." she said, and her voice burned with feeling."I will be there to help in any way that I can. You will not be alone in there, Adrian will be by your side." she said, and the thought gave me comfort."Thank you. I know it seems that it's all I've been saying lately, but I am very grateful for all that you've done.But I fear for you as well," I fought back the tears that threatened to camoe,"I fear for both of you. Everything that I care for always ends up harmed in the end. And I feel helpless."

"You are strong Iris." she insisted."And we will be fine." I nodded, but I had heard her small glimmer of doubt.

"I should get ready." I said, and walked toward the bathroom.

When I slipped on the dress, I saw that it was, in fact, identical to the red one in every way but color. The black, however, contrasted with my pale skin, and somehow, I felt as if this color was chosen for marking me as condemned. My pendant still hung around my throat, and I stroked it, grateful for something familiar. The wounds on my chest crossed my collarbones in a vicious 'X'. The dress hid my other wounds well, and I knew that if I survived I would have many new scars, and I hoped that tonight I would not add to my list of them.

I came out of the bathroom to find Adrian standing in the middle of the room, looking very handsome in his un-tucked white shirt and black pants and loose black tie. He looked at me stunned, and I was suddenly self conscious of the scars across my chest.

"You look gorgeous." he said, sounding awed, and I smiled.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I said walking to him and he chuckled. Then I noticed Charlie smiling at us, wering a strapless silver dress and gloves. I smiled at her."You look amazing." I told her and she just smiled wider.

We stood in silence for a moment, and I treid futilely to ignore the fact that Adrian and I looked as if we were going to our funeral.

After a moment, Adrian wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head, whispering "I love you" into my hair. "I love you too." I said and turned my head to bring my lips to his.The kiss had as much passion as the last, and when we broke apart, I felt his absence.

"I suppose it is time to leave." Charlie said and Adrian and I nodded gravely.

We followed her out the door and through the hallways, and then we trutned to face a door I had not noticed earlier. They were double doors with antique handles and it was ornately carved.

"Are you ready?" Charlie asked, and I turned toward Adrian, and answered, not looking away from his loving red eyes."As ready as I'll ever be."

He closed the small distance between us and drew me close to him, pulling my face to his, kissing me deeply as Charlie opened the door to the fate that awaited us.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**cliffhanger! i know, i'm so evil!**

**sorry if it's kinda short, but at least now i'm on an average of 2000 words, something i am VERY proud of. the next chapter, though, will _hopefully_ be above average!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! again, open to anon. reviews. and thanx again to all of those that did review, they made my day and definitely helped me push through the writers block!**

**sorry for any mistakes in the chapter, when i get excited i tend to miss things**

**thanx for reading, now push the little purple button and review!!!!!!!!!!**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


	13. Chapter 13

**hello, hello! sorry this took a while, but i was grounded from the computer for a while, you're lucky you're gettin this now, cause_ technically_, i'm still grounded. but summers comin soon and then i _should_ be able to update regularly, may even start a sequel, hint, hint:) so look out for that! anyways, on with the story, and bring on the action!!!**

_"Are you ready?" Charlie asked, and I turned toward Adrian, and answered, not looking away from his loving red eyes."As ready as I'll ever be."_

_He closed the small distance between us and drew me close to him, pulling my face to his, kissing me deeply as Charlie opened the door to the fate that awaited us._

It was a large room with stone walls and floor and there were seven chairs against the far wall, Damon sitting in the middle, most ornately carved chair. I swallowed hard and Adrian squeezed my hand in support. I squared my shoulders and held my head a little higher as we continued forward to meet them.

I saw to Damon's right, Danya, who I could only assume was his sister. I also saw three tohers that I did not know, two chairs were empty. As we got closer I noticed a very menacing man leaning against the corner to our right, he had an assortment of weapons at his side, and I felt my resolve waver slightly before I looked away.

"The accused are known as Ethan Carvell and Iris of the Linean pack." Then Damon sneered as he continued. "Ladies first, Iris."

Then the man I had noticed earlier came forward and dragged Adrian from my side to the wall behind Damon. Damon smiled maliciously, and I knew that he wa pleased that Adrian would have to suffer watching whatever it was that was about to happen to me.

Charlie walked quickly towards the seats and took her place in one of the empty chairs, the one on Damon's left remained empty. She looked at me apologetically before hiding behind a mask of disinterest.

Damon's voice broke the silence that was only disturbed by Adrian's constant struggle with the man that had taken him. "You stand accused for the murders of the following; Dorian Corren, Alicia Retay, Vincent Corren, Cynthia and Lucinda Jarret, and" then he took a deep breath and his voice filled with rage,"my own brother, Loman Cavell." All others sitting, except for Charlie, looked with sympathy at Damon and Danya, who were staring at me with nothing but rage.

I refused to lower my eyes from theirs as they continued to glare, though I did flinch slightly as Damon snapped at me "How do you plead?"

I saw the triumph in his eyes as he flinched, and I was not about to let him think he had even the slightest amount of control over me. "I'm not too sure..." I said slowly, pretending to look thoughtful."Which one was Loman?" I asked politely with a slight edge to my voice.

Before anyone else could respond, Danya shot up from her seat and took two steps towards me in quick succession before stopping herself. "He is our brother, who died valiently, aiding in your capture. And he is much more deserving of life than you, you filthy dog!" she spat at me.

She continued to glare while the others looked at her in approval. She was looking quite smug, and turned back to her seat before I responded.

I brought my hand up under my chin in mock thought."Loman, Loman...ah! He is the one whose throat I ripped out, correct?" I asked, smiling politely.

Several angry voices shouted out in protest at my comment, and Danya closed the short space in between us and made to slap me, but before she could make contact, I stayed her hand. The voices died, and we were in complete silence. Adrian appraised me from the vice tight arms of his captor.

"I'd advise against that." I snarled, and she hissed back at me.

"Enough!" Damon roared, standing.

I dropped Danya's hand and she slinked back to her seat silently, but my triumphant smirk fell when I met Damon's murderous gaze as he stepped directly in front of me.

"You have heard the charges," he said in a chilling voice, and I stood willing myself not to tremble," Now how do you plead?"

I raised my chin higher and looked him directly in his blood red eyes. "I am guilty," I said with pride," Of those crimes, and so many more." I finished with a small grin.

He stared at me a long second, and raised his hand to stroke the scars that crossed my chest. I shivered at his touch, and he leaned in quickly to whisper in my ear," You should have taken my offer." I wrenched my face from his and spat in his face, and the entire council froze to see his reaction.

He wiped his face slowly, and smiled disturbingly at me. "You will pay for that." he said in a low and dangerous voice, before turning sharply on his heel and sitting back in his seat.

"We have arrived at a decision for your punishment," he said a bit louder, his cold voice echoing across the dark room" That is, if you do not cooperate."

I stiffened. "Cooperate with what?"

"We seem to be at a disadvantage." he said, gesturing to the council," Your 'family' remains unknown to us. We know not who they really are beneath their concealing hides, and as you can imagine, that makes it quite difficult to track them."

I eyed him suspiciously, he could not be asking me what I _think_ he was asking.

"We are offering you a chance at an easy death." he continued,"For have no doubt about it, you _will _die. The question is, would you rather die painlessly, or we can torture this information from you, with your dear friend Adrian watching."

I gasped and stared at him in shock. _How does he know that?_

Adrian was staring at him just as incredulously, and Damon smirked.

"Oh, I have known for some time now your real identity. In fact, it was the reason you were bitten in the first place. You were the perfect bait to draw out our furry little friends." he informed us with a smile.

Guilt racked my body. It was my fault, all of it. Adrian lost his life because of me. He was now damned to walk the night for all eternity, and it was because of me.

"So," he went on casually," You have a choice to make."

Every pair of eyes in the room looked at me intently, and all but two were waiting for me to choose torture. The exceptions were pleading with me to take my last chance at survival.

I smiled sweetly.

My voice broke through the silence.

"You, nor any of your kin, will ever know anything more about my family than this; if you somehow manage to kill me, they _will _enjoy making you pay."

Anger flitted across Damon's face, but was quickly replaced with a look that sickened me.

"Very well then," he said, and thre man holding Adrian dragged him in front of Damon; in front of me." Remember this, and remember it well; you _chose_ your fate. I hope you can accept that when you lay broken and dying in front of your love." he sneered.

"Cedric." he said, and the burly man that was holding Adrian released him into Damon's grasp and walked towards me, pulling somehing from his waist. It was a whip, and its tip was a silver blade.

I fought to keep my composure as Adrian writhed in Damon's arms and the man named Cedric came ever closer.

"No!" roared Adrian, Charlie was clenching her hands in little fists and looking in the ther direction.

Cedric flicked his whip out of the coil it had been in, and I felt a wave of terror at its menace, and took an involuntary step back.

He snapped the whip back and onto my skin, and I felt the skin on my side split open and burn. I let out a small cry of pain and clutched my side, willing my legs to stand and not fall out from beneath me.

"Stop!" he continued to roar, struggling in Damon's grasp. But Damon wrenched his head back so that he would have to stare me full in the face as I suffered."See what it is that you took from me." he growled in his ear." See what you can never have."

And with that the whip skillfully re-opened the scars on my chest, and the skin there was not yet healed, so the pain from it was staggering, and I fell to the ground. The tears fell from my eyes as I clutched the ground and futilely attempted to crawl away from Cedric on my hands and knees. The merciless whip flicked out yet again, and a strangled cry tore from my lips as my back was viciously torn. This forced me into the ground, and though I could not make out the words, I heard Adrian's voice nearby, and with what may have been my last effort, I pulled myself towards him, the tears blurring my vision.

Another crack of the whip, and this time I stayed down, feeling the warm blood seeping from my open wound, soaking my gown.

As I lay there, I could feel the silver take its toll slowly. Cedric was skilled in this form of torture, for I had not the energy to writh in pain, nor scream, and the placement of my wounds allowed the poisonous silver to leak gradually through my veins. I felt my strenth begin to ebb, and I hoped that Adrian would escape with Charlie.

I heard a fierce snarling, and then a few startled gasps, and I managed to wrench my eyes open.

Adrian had ripped himself free from Damon's grasp and had now turned on him, clawing at his eyes and face, punching him with enough force to kill. Charlie had jumped from her seat, and the small, joyous little vampire, had already dstroyed two others, and they lay limp before her fury. She rushed towads me, and I saw the man with the whip jump toward her. She swiftly dodged his blow and reached into his belt, pulling out a menacing blade, and shoved in between his ribs.

Meanwhile, Adrian had managed to kill the other council member, and all that remained were Damon and Danya.

Charlie rushed to Adrian's side and they stood side by side, facing the siblings.

I tried to pull myself to them, to help in any way I could, but I fell back into a pool of my blood.

Adrian's eyes flicked towards me, anxious, concerned, and loving all at once, and Damon took advantage of his momentary distraction, and lunged towards him.

"No!" I shrieked, blood spraying from my mouth.

Danya in turn took Charlie, and they practically danced around each other. Then Charlie took a sudden jump towards her, and shredded the side of her face. Danya yelled out, and retreated, Charlie following her.

Adrian and Damon were rolling around on the blood stained floor, each one losing their lead as soon as it was gained. Adrian managed to kick Damon square in the jaw, but he retaliated with abrupt blow to his abdomen. The Damon brought his hand down on Adrian's throat, pinning him down.

"I gave you a home and this is how you repay me?" he asked, his breath coming in gasps. I looked around, looking for something,anything that I could use against him, my concern for Adrian giving me a sudden burst of energy.

"You may have her heart," he said maliciously, and I spotted the dead man, Cedric, and crawled silently to his side. "But I," he said, smiling cruelly. I found yet another dagger and snuck behind him with the quiet grace of smoke."I will have her soul." he finished, raising his fist to give the fatal blow.

I grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, breathing into his ear, "You have no soul." then I brought the blade across his throat.

He clutched his throat, rasping something inaudible, and fell to the ground lfelessly.

The blade clutched in my fist dropped with a clatter as I collapsed.

"Iris!" Adrian shouted, rushing towards me at once.

Having protected Adrian, my short-lived burst of energy died, and I could not answer him, the silver has almost run its course.

He quickly gathered me in his arms. "Iris, Iris love. Stay with me." he looked around himself and groaned. "Iris, Charlie has no more antiserum. This is important, where can I find some? What do I do?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Finally, I managed to croak out one word. "Home." I said, so silently I was surprised he heard it.

Without another word he picked me up from the ground smoothly, and was running out of the mansion, into the forest. He ran with swift ease and grace, despite my added weight.

As I breathed in the fresh air, I felt for the first time in a long time, relief. I was going home.

But that relief was shortlived, and was quickly replaced by fear as I glimpsed the pale rising of the sun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**cliffy!!!**

**long friggin' chapter to make up for how long its been. this is actually the second longest i've written. i was only 5 friggin' words away from beating my record!!again, tardiness, not my fault, grounded. but i had the time to write this on paper, so while they're out, i'm postin it! so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, i'm kinda in a hurry:)**

**hope you've enjoyed, and the end of Darkness should be coming soon, but I'm comin up with some ideas for a sequel. if you've got any ideas for a title, tell me, cause so far i've got nothin**

**and since this story is comin to a close, i decided to post another one of my stories! its called Black Roses Red, check it out!**

**now, hit that little purple button right there, and REVIEW!!!!**

**as always, thanx for reading,**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey there peoples! the story will be drawing to a close soon, and i need some names for a sequel! so send me your thoughts, and _hopefully_, it won't take too long after the end to start writing the sequel.and there IS some language in this chapter folks, its rated T for a reason. and it is now OFFICIALY SUMMER!!! which means faster updates!thanx for reading**

_As I breathed in the fresh air, I felt for the first time in a long time, relief. I was going home._

_But that relief was shortlived, and was quickly replaced by fear as I glimpsed the pale rising of the sun._

"Adrian!" I tried to cry out, but it was barely audible over the sound of the wind rushing past us.

"I know." he said through his clenched jaw, and he through a furtive glance behind him at the threatening red orb, and put out another burst of speed.

My mind was reeling, _we're not gonna make it!_ The rays gently touched the ground behind his flying feet, coming dangerously closer. I felt the warmth on my face as it's pale morning light finally reached us.

Adrian let out a hiss of pain and stumbled once but then pushed on even harder. I looked at him and saw with horror that the sun had burnt away the flesh that was exposed from the fight on his shoulders, leaving behind scorched red and black marks. As I examined him, I grew ever more terrified as I realized that his torso was almot completely exposed, his shirt reduced to rags from his efforts to protect me.

"Adrian!" I rasped out, panicked and concerned, and then my voice became a little stronger as I weakly beat my fist against his chest."Adrian, leave, go. Put me down, I'll be fine.The sun will kill you if you don't, I'm slowing you down. Go!" I demanded, still beating futilely against his cold skin.

Still running he looked down at me in his arms, and smiled weakly, only it was more of a grimace. "Not a chance." he said, and turned his eyes back to the path before us.

I opened my mouth to protest, but a fresh wave of pain racked my body, and I could make no sound. Black spots clouded my vision and the feeling of fire scorching my veins was nearly unbearable. Adrian looked more concerned, but his lips stayed clamped together in a tight line, and I saw the sun delicately touching his face, illuminating his ghastly pale skin, and etching into it burnt black scars.

_No... _I thought weakly. This shouldn't be happening, he shouldn't be doing this. If it weren't for me, he would have lived his life out as a human, he wouldn't be risking his life for me now.

I raised my hand to touch his burned cheek, and saw that my fingertips had turned a dark blue, and my veins now stood out darkly, and my skin had a light blue-gray cast to it. I felt a chill that had nothing to do with Adrian's skin. I had now broken out into the cold sweat that usually accompanied my nightmares.The poison had reached my heart and was now supplying a flow of contaminated blood to the rest of my body.I was dying.

I stroked his face with my freezing, trembling fingers, and dropped my hand back down to hang limply. I couldn't say anything now, even if I wanted to, my teeth had started to chatter. The fire working through my veins was a poor reprieve from the cold, for it's fire seemed to multiply as it stole my body heat.

I saw Adrian grimace and bare his teeth, hissing in pain as the light now streaming through the trees at his back scorched through his flesh. I could now vaguely recognize the area, and I knew we were getting close, but I didn't know how much time we had left to us.

I clutched him, the veins straining visibly in my hands, their intricate blue pattern shining through brilliantly, and I gritted my teeth. I could feel the poison moving now, traveling up my back, causing me to arch it and thrash in his arms, towards my throat, nearly choking me.

"Hold on Iris!" he shouted, giving another great burst of speed, and as he was so much faster as a vampire than a human, we were nearing my house, which , thankfully, was still part in shadow as we had outrun the rising sun.

He rushed me to the door, and I was occupying his hands, he swiftly kicked down the door and barged in. Nobody was home yet, that much I could tell, and I felt him relax as our situation improved and he no longer had to fight the un-forgiving glare of the sun. He lay me on the couch, and ran to the cupboards in the green kitchen, searching through everything for our medical supplies. He finally found a small box made of a light wood with carvings of wolves singing in the night. He opened it with a relieved gasp and found a clear vile of faintly glowing, blue antiserum and a needle nestled in dark blue velvet.

He immediately came to my side, kneeling by me on the couch. He ripped of a length of fabric from his tattered shirt and tied it tightly around my arm to form a turniquet. Then he quickly filled the needle, briefly checking for air bubbles, and injected me, sticking the needle into one of my exposed veins. I was in such agony that I didn't even notice the feeling of the antiserum working against the silver.

He wiped the sweat soaked hair from my face and stroked my forehead, and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I was so worried." he nearly cried out in relief.

I smiled weakly at him, and I began to feel the silver slowly retreating from my system. I felt fatigue wash over me, the silver had been in much greater amount this time, and it took nearly all of my strength. I could barely even flinch as my family came crashing through the door to find Adrian kneeling over me on the couch.

I heard many growls and I felt somebody, and it felt like a few, of my family members pull Adrian from me roughly. I heard one voice shout over all of the others.

"What the HELL are you doing?!What have you done to her?!" my mother yelled over the sound of Caleb, Julian and Chris fighting Adrian back, cornering him against a wall, even though he refused to fight back. I saw Alex look at me, my black dress soaked in blood, scars showing vividly against my skin, and she pinned him to a wall with her hands at his throat."You fucking bastard!" she screamed at him, punching him on his scarred cheek.

"Wait!I-"he started to explain, but was cut off as Alex dealt a prompt blow to his abdomen, causing him to double over in pain.

"You think I give a fuck what a monster like you has to say?!" she screamed, kicking him to the ground."You will get no forgiveness for what you have done, and you deserve no mercy."

"No!" I tried to say in a commanding tone, but my voice could hardly be heard, even to me, let alone over the uproar in front of me.

My mother came quickly to my side, her horrified eyes taking in the scars crossing my chest, the bruises on my face, my half-starved body in a bload soaked black dress."Oh my god..." she whispered, carressing my un-bruised cheek gently, teras falling silently down her face. Everyone turned to me, and Adrian used the momentary distraction to his advantage. With the speed fitting of a vampire he ran past all of us and back into the glare of the sun.

They cursed and went to follow him, but my aunt Helena, who I hadn't even noticed come into the room, held up a finger and shook her head, black curls bouncing.

"Let him go." she said in a cool voice, and everyone turned to her, shocked." Let the demon burn under the torturous gaze of the sun, and he will suffer a death befitting of a monster." Everyone smiled grimly, and I sobbed. No,no,no! I thought, Adrian, no! They misinterpretted my tears and shushed me, trying to comfort me."Shh, he's gone, it's allright. He's gone."

I continued to sob, tears now flowing freely.

He's gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**yup, its kinda short, i know. but hey, you got a long chapter last time, and i need a break:)**

**like it? yeah, i know i'm so cruel, leaving another cliff hanger, but review, and you won't have to wait much longer to know what happens, cause reviews always encourage me to write faster:)**

**i'll be gone this weekend though, takin a trip to my aunts for a few days, ugh! i am lucky enough to get to spend the first days of summer with a bunch of seniors(note the heavy sarcasm). and i mean seniors in the literal sense, as in 60+...ugh...**

**the end is coming my friends, but will it be a happy one? **

**REVIEW!!!!! i'm _very _happy that people are now responding frequently to my begging for reviews, and especially gratefull to those who have reviewed since the begining(ya'll know who you are:) ) but still, i want more! so go on, push the button, i dare ya:)**

**as always, thanx for reading,**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


	15. Chapter 15

**hello, hello! i'm baaaaack!!! and so we have come at last to the conclusion, will there be a happy ending?**

_"Let him go." she said in a cool voice, and everyone turned to her, shocked." Let the demon burn under the torturous gaze of the sun, and he will suffer a death befitting of a monster." Everyone smiled grimly, and I sobbed. No,no,no! I thought, Adrian, no! They misinterpretted my tears and shushed me, trying to comfort me."Shh, he's gone, it's allright. He's gone."_

_I continued to sob, tears now flowing freely._

_He's gone._

The tears continued to stream silently down my face as my aunt dressed the wounds on my back and restitched the ones that were re-opened on my chest. I was in too much shock to say anything. To answer their questions, to cry out, to scream.

Alex sat by me the whole time, silently stroking my face, worry shining clearly from her beautiful eyes. I followed the pattern, gold, amber, green to blue. I stared into those strange eyes that I had missed so much, and longed for them to bleed into crimson. I wanted to stare into _his_ scarlet eyes.

Leo came in quietly at one point, rushing over to me in relief, his eyes shining with tears. My mother explained the best she could, but they still didn't know what had happened, for I still could not speak. Annette and Leo talked with Helena in the kitchen, and everyone but Alex returned to their homes.

Alex slowly led me up the stairs, I was sore and still weakened, but she waspatient and eventually brought me to my room. It was exactly the same as when I had left. The books piled precariously on my nightstand, paints and brushes scattered with my clothes on the floor, and my red walls.

I looked away from the walls and to my black bed, Alex set me down on it gently, then rushed to the bathroom and came back with a rag and a small bowl of water, as well as some comfortable clothes for me to change into.

She shut my door securely and helped me out of my blood soaked gown, and I winced as she ran the rag over my wounds, washing away the caked blood. I slipped on some sweatpants and a loose black tank top and lay down gratefully on the bed.

Alex continued to sit by me, wordlessly comforting me. "Wher have you been?" she asked silently in a shaking voice, on the verge of tears.

I licked my lips and swallowed."I don't know." I managed to say.

She smiled at me, glad that I was finally speaking, but then a shadow darkened her face.

"What happened?"

This question I could not answer, not yet. I looked away from those beautiful eyes and she seemed to understand."Another time, then." she said, and kissed my cheek before stepping lightly around my clutter and closing the door soundlessly behind her.

I lay on my unbruised side, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

With my family gone I mourned freely, sobbing his name.

He should have left me, he should have left, he should have stayed safe. I kept repeating this in my head, mumbling "He's gone." I closed my eyes against the tears streaming down my face until night fell.

An icy hand wiped the tears from my cheek, and my eyes shot open to meet a pair of beautiful, caring crimson eyes.

Only they were framed by gold and pink curls.

Charlie looked at me sadly, and I took that as a confirmation, and fresh tears shined in my eyes.

"Oh Charlie." I sobbed into her shoulder."He's gone."

She wrapped a comforting arm around me."We don't know that." she said, but I could hear the doubt in her voice.

"Did you check the house?' I asked quietly, referring to the place I had only recently escaped.

She stood and walked toward my open window."No." she said"I wanted to check on you first, see if he was with you." She saw the hope in my eyes, and put her hands on my shoulders."It's very unlikely that he returned to the house, but I will try." she said, and with that she sprang lithely from my window.

I realized that I would have to wait another day to hear whether or not she did find him, because the sun would be rising soon.

I lay back down with no intention of going to sleep. He's alive, I told myself firmly, even as my tears contradicted my words. He has to be.

I felt somebody lay down next to me, and a cold hand began to stroke my arm. I turned around quickly."Charlie?" I asked.

Loving scarlet eyes met mine, and my heart skipped a beat, and my breath caught in my throat before I flung my arms around his neck.

"Adrian!" I cried, clutching him to me.

He gasped in pain and pulled slghtly away from me, and I let go to see the scorche skin of his neck and back, as well as a mark on the side of his face and on one of his arms.

"Sorry."I mumbled, resisting the urge to reach out and kiss him.

His eyes shone with love as he held my face in his cold hands and brought his lips softly to mine. I melted into his kiss and wrapped my arms around him, forgetting his wounds. He hissed in pain against my lips, and I pulled back.

My hands fluttered over him unsure of what to do."How can I help?" I asked."Honestly," he laughed,"I have no idea." He cupped my face in his hands"I love you Iris." he said, stroking my cheekbone with his thumb, and I smiled at him.

"I love you." I said, and kissed him quickly before standing up.

He made to follow me, but I pushed him back on the matress lightly."You stay right here." I said, then cut him off as he opened his mouth to protest,"I'll be right back, I'm going to get something for those burns.

Before he could say anything I ran out the door and down the stairs to rummage through the cabinets. At last I found a box similar to the one that had held the antiserum, only it was larger and made of a darker wood.

I froze when I saw Alex sleeping on the couch, then ran back up the stairs as quietly as I could, remembering that my family was sleeping as well.

I shut my door silently behind me and sat down next to Adrian on the bed. I opened the lid of the box to find our medical supplies nestled in deep red velvet. I searched until I found something to dress the burn. I got the bowl from next to my bed and washed his burns in the cool water, cleaning his back and neck and then caressing his face.

He removed whatever was left of his shirt and I taped long strips of dry gauze to his wounds. I finally taped gauze on the charred skin on his cheekbone. "I'm sorry." I said,"There's really nothing else I can do." He smiled at me and held my hand to his face."Thank you." he said quietly, and he pulled my face to his.

This kiss had more passion than ever before. He worked his fingers through my hair and I ran my hands over the muscular contours of his chest.His cold hands ran up and down my arms, raising the tiny hairs on my arms and the back of my neck. He gently lowered me down onto the bed never breaking our kiss, and as I ran my hands through his hair I could feel his hands running slowly up my sides, pushing my shirt up. He kissed the tender skin on my neck, and I took in a ragged breath, trying to order my chaotic thoughts.

I could feel him still running his hands on my sides, could feel his cold hands on my stomach and ribcage.

"Um..." I said, losing my train of thought as he kissed the throbbing pulse on the side of my neck. "Wait." I finally said, my voice shaking slightly."Not yet."

He pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine, gazing into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said, never breaking our gaze he lowered my shirt back down. He kissed me lightly on the lips and I struggled to remember why I had stopped him.

I wrapped my arms around hs neck and kissed him deeply. "I love you." I whispered."I love you more than life itself." was all he said.

We lay next to eachother until the sun began to rise. I looked out the window at the rays that now shone on my floor. I ran to it and quickly drew the curtains. He was right behind me when I turned around. "You should have left." I said, wondering how he would escape.

He only smiled."Thought I'd meet the family." he said.

I groaned and at that moment my door opened slightly, we froze. Alex, with her back to us, closed the door silently and then turned to find Adrian standing directly in front of me.

It took her a split second to react, and then her black hair was whipping around her face as she ran to my side and kicked Adrian down to the floor, pinning him their with her foot to his throat.

"Alex, no!" I yelled, trying to push past her protective arms. She acted as though she didn't hear me.

"_You!" _she yelled at him. "You're supposed to be dead! Well, lets fix that problem shall we." she said with an evil grin. Adrian didn't struggle beneath her and he didn't want to fight back and hurt her.

"Alex, stop!' I finally pushed past her arm and shoved her away from Adrian. I knelt next to him, helping him sit up.

She stared at me, utterly confused."Long story." I said as Adrian sat on my bed, checking his bandages. Alex continued to eye him, and then she turned to me with an eyebrow raised.

"Hello, there." Adrian said standing up,then holding his palms out in front of him to stop her as she reflexively raised a fist. As she lowered her arm he offered his hand. "I'm Adrian."

She shook his hand, and stared, first at him then at me. "Adrian?" she asked me skeptically. I nodded.

She looked him up and down and nodded at me. "Nice." she said, a smile lighting up her face and I grinned in response.

"Sorry about that." she said turning to him, "Reflex." He only shrugged.

"No problem." he said smiling and walking over to stand next to me.

She looked between the two of us, eyeing his arm around my waist. "So," she said slowly,"How 'bout that story?"

"Later." I said."This is something everyone needs to hear."

She nodded and motioned towards the door."Shall we go break the news?" I raised a questioning brow."That our Iris is in love with a vampire." she explained and walked out the door, leaving me staring after her openmouthed while Adrian chuckled.

"Shall we?' he said, offering me his arm.

I took it, laughing."We shall."

All laughter stopped as we walked down the stairs to the glares of my family. Alex's face was the only friendly one in the room.

They all erupted as we walked towards them.

"What the hell is he-"

"Who is this guy-"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead-"

"A vampire! They kidnapped you and-"

"QUIET!"

My mothers voice cut off everyone else's, forcefully. They all stopped immediately, though they still glared at Adrian.

Alex's cool voice cut through the silence."You owe us a story."

I took a deep breath, but it was Adrian who explained.

They listened to his story of who he was, and they all looked at him amazed. They all knew the story about Adrian, and they all still believed he was dead. He continued up until the hunt in which he attacked me, and then I took over. I explained everything, what had happened to me, leaving out details even though the bare facts of what happened set them off again. They listened to our story, expressions changing from anger, remorse, guilt, concern, and eventually, joy.

At the end of everything, they stared, not knowing what to say.

Alex recovered first, smiling and standing up. "Well," she said, then she offered her hand to Adrian,"call me Alex."

Everyone introduced themselves, smiling, shaking hands, laughing, forgetting the enmity between our kinds. We all talked through the day, and Helena even bandaged Adrian properly. We talked until late in the day, and then Charlie came.

She was shocked when she saw all of us, as were my family. "Uh,hey everybody." she said uncertainly, standing in the doorway.

After she had introduced herself as Charlie, everyone instantly recognized her from our story. They soon had their own questions for her, and to my surprise as well as theirs, Alex and Charlie struck up an easy friendship.

"Come with me." Adrian whispered into my ear, and we retreated back up the stairs to my room, everyone too caught up in their conversation to even know we were missing.

As soon as the door closed I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled against my lips, and leaned away to stare into my eyes.

I smiled at him, happier than I had been in years.

"I love you." I said as I twisted my fingers through his hair. "I'll always love you. Forever."

He cupped my face in his hands. "For eternity."

He pulled my face to his gently, and brought his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**YAY!!! had to make it a happy ending!**

**YES! a _very _long chapter to satisfy whatever readers i have, and i am proud to announce that i have beaten my own personal record, and the conclusion is the longest chapter from the entire story!!!**

**even though its over, you still gotta review! if anyone's got any ideas for the sequel, or a title name, _please_ send them in, i appreciate it:)**

**thanx to all of you that have reviewed since the begining of Darkness, it really helped:)**

**i'll leave an author's note when i get my plans together for the sequel, remember, i'm open to all ideas!**

**so now push that little purple button and review, c'mon, push my buttons!:)**

**as always, thanx for reading,**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


	16. Chapter 16

**hey guys!!! just got back from vacation, refreshed and rejuvenated! and whilst i was enjoying myself, i came up with a story plot, kinda vague though, for the sequel to Darkness!**

**regretfully, no suggestions came for the title! though it was a pretty hard task, i guess it was unfair to ask you that when you don't really know whats to happen , so, sorry**

**but! i have _finally _come up with a name!!! and i did it all by myself!, aren't ya so proud?:)**

**so the name of the sequel shall be...**

**Darkest Before Dawn!!!!!!**

**and to reward all of you that actually read this, i'm leavin ya a little taste of the sequel, not a long chapter or somethin like that, but hopefully enough to spark your interest**

'Though my soul may set in darkness,  
It will rise in perfect light,  
I have loved the stars too fondly  
To be fearful of the night."  
-Sarah Williams

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pain forced me to the ground, tears running down my face as I clutched my chest. Sobs racked my body and my vision blurred. I hastily wiped at my cheeks with blood stained hands. Rain fell from the skies, mingling with my tears and causing blood to swirl in red ribbons in the puddles on the ground.The heavens cried as I lamented the loss of an angel...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**uh oh...what happened, who was it?...;)**

**though i might leave a summary, but this was much more fun!**

**anywho, tell me what you think, but keep in mind that this is not the only thing i have goin on and it may be a while before this comes out**

**until then,**

**the-truth-about-heaven...**


End file.
